Hunter's moon
by dantemalfoy
Summary: NC-17. Slash Jake/Edward. Wolves are predators, so are vampires. What happens when they meet under the crescent moon, near snow-covered cedars?


The wolf searched his prey.

It was a hunter's moon, not too bright, just moonlight enough to watch for his prey. Not that Jake needed visual cues to find him, the enticing scent was enough to guide the hungry russet-colored wolf.

Crouching beside a tall oak, the predator lifted his muzzle and inhaled deeply; seeking the rare, intoxicating smell he'd been following along the Quillayute River.

The tall cedars were like white shrouds by the light of the crescent moon, covered by snowdrifts left from the winter storm that had closed school for the day, allowing him to patrol tonight.

Despite his enormous weight, the russet-colored wolf could move very silently, his paws sliding through the crunchy snow. His eyelashes were crusty with recently fallen snowflakes. His exhalations wreathed his muzzle like a mist, resembling the turmoil in his mind whenever he thought about his mate - his Imprint.

The Alpha wolf walked carefully, putting his back paws in the print left by his front ones. The snow helped to soften his weight and made his stalking more silent still. Jake smirked wolfishly as he advanced cautiously on his unsuspecting prey 20 yards ahead, standing still beside a short, stout yew. The man stood still like a marble statue, unaware of the bitter cold. His ivory skin made Jake's mouth water, his tongue lolling out as if wanting to lick that delicious expanse of cold, perfect chest.

Edward wore a silk shirt and the Abercrombie pants Jake saw in a magazine and made him buy; he stood beneath the tree listening intently to his siblings squabbling a mile away. Edward sneered while he heard Emmett's rejoinder to Alice. So intent was he on spying on them that Jake's soft footsteps went unheard.

On becoming Alpha, the wily wolf had acquired a mental shield that protected his thoughts from the vampire's keen mind. Jake shook his head, his fur standing as erect as his cock. _My leech looks so yummy tonight!_

Edward felt the vibrations that indicated he had received a new message. He took out the cell phone and prepared to take the call. Jake took the opportunity and dashed towards the unsuspecting vampire, who never got the opportunity to hear the person calling.

Edward turned around and stood transfixed, the perfect prey, as the huge wolf pounced. Jake's eyes reflected the silhouette of his beloved as he fell on the vampire. Their combined weight shook the yew, dislodging most of its snow cover which fell on the two lovers.

Edward rolled aside, vainly trying to escape the lusty predator that imprisoned him as effectively as a small bulldozer. Despite the vampire's frantic efforts, he couldn't escape the wolf's wanton mood tonight nor did he want to. The wolf growled and licked Edward's upper chest, delighting in the flavor of the cold skin. Unlike a normal human, it was devoid of salt and very appetizing for the wolf. The scent of the crushed leaves underneath the two was sharp, yet it could not distract Jake from Edward's musky aroma. First a source of disgust, after he imprinted on the vampire it had become an endless aphrodisiac for the wolf within Jake, the unique pheromone of his beloved.

Jake's mighty jaws nipped gently Edward's marble neck, pausing to lick that spot that drove the vampire wild.

"You didn't let me take my call, mutt!" Edward muttered accusatorily; yet his eyes, darkened by passion, betrayed the predator become prey.

Jake growled softly and bit hard Edward's shoulder. _Quit yapping and get ready for the fuck of your life!_

The wolf's jaws closed around the collar of the silk shirt; turning his head sideways, Jake ripped the shirt off Edward's chest. Then the wolf grabbed the belt's metal buckle, staring fixedly at his Imprint. _Gonna rip this off you! Don't make me!_

Edward sighed as he unbuckled the belt with fingers trembling with lust. "Alice is not going to like this."

_The pixie can buy you other clothes._ The wolf nipped gently Edward's waist to shut him up; with his jaws he slid clumsily Edward's pants down his legs until they stuck on his ankles.

The wolf sat on his hind paws, dark eyes staring intently at the half-naked Edward. _Take them off, we don't have all the time in the world, you know!_

Edward sneered as he took off first his shoes and then his pants. "Impatient much?"

The wolf stared hungrily at the naked limbs displayed in front of him, almost as white as the snow around them. He advanced on the vampire and covered him, his muzzle slowly sinking down while Edward muttered fastidiously, "Don't slobber over me, you mutt!"

The wolf's stare pierced the vampire._ Shut up, Edward! You know… _

"… you like it!" Jake's human body fit perfectly atop the naked man below. Their pricks aligned perfectly, rubbing against each other, cold against hot as their precum-covered cockheads glistened in the night.

Jake kissed his Imprint hungrily, their tongues meshing seemingly perfectly. But he interrupted the kiss and sat up as Edward whined. "What's the matter, pup?"

Jake spit on his hand and rubbed the moisture against his cock. "Need some lube, Edward."

"I don't need any! I'm not like a puny-"

"You don't, but I do." Jake spit some more, grunting at the friction on his cock as Edward's hole twitched in anticipation. "Too much friction. It feels like I'm fucking-"

Edward crossed his legs around Jake's waist, growling impatiently. "Will you shut the fuck up?"

"Bite me, Ed!" Jake's hand touched Edward's inner thigh as he searched his own cock, guiding it towards his goal as he entered Edward with a slow thrust. His tight, cold walls embraced Jake's prick like a vise laid in the snow for too long. He thrust forcefully, sinking into Edward's willing flesh to the hilt as Cullen moaned, the sound eclipsed by Jake's grunts.

Edward surrendered willingly to the heat invading his body; the caress of the hot prick against his inner walls drove him wild. The scent of the wolf covering him, the sharp pricks of Jake's mind as he fucked him, the friction of his own cock against Jake's taut, hot belly - it all promised a quick release for the vampire.

Jake speared Edward brutally, knowing that his vampire could take it all. That he didn't need to forego his wild nature - that he and Edward were the perfect soulmates. Enemies become lovers, ice melting into water and freezing back into snow. The perfect, eternal cycle that would never end as long as the moon presided over them.

Edward rolled them both around as easily as he could kill a 900-pound bear. His pleasure though lay in surrendering to his soulmate. He rode Jake like a wild bronco as Jake's cock touched his prostate again and again as Edward fisted his prick; until Jake swatted away his hand and replaced it with his own. Its heat and friction soon caused Edward to spurt his release with a shout that went unheard except for the owls and creatures of the forest, silent witnesses to their union.

The exquisite feeling of Edward's contracting, smooth sleeve around his prick and knowing he was the cause of his Imprint's pleasure overwhelmed Jake as he came with a howl, bathing Edward's insides with his essence.

Later, as they were lying side by side, naked in the snow, Edward ruffled Jake's hair tenderly. "Did you hunt well?"

Jake smirked tiredly. "Sure, sure." His fingers sought Edward's, intertwining their hands under the moonlight. "It was a very… delightful hunt."


End file.
